


Better in the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle's life just isn't going as expected.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Unknown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Better in the Morning

Sometimes life takes you in the wrong direction, to a place where you didn't want to go. Well that's exactly what has happened to me, my name is Kyle Broflovski and I'm currently getting the shit beat out of me by a person who's supposed to be in love with me. So yeah, my life has definitely skewed off in the wrong direction, and this is definitely not where I want to be.

_Fag._

_Queer._

_You Jewish fuck._

Keep it coming, I'm not exactly scared. It's not the first time I've been beaten unconscious. And seriously, get some new insults, they're aging fast. At least the alcohol is obviously in affect; I'll be sore in the morning, but at least I won't bruise badly.

_Stop looking at me_.

Why should I, it's not like I have to worry about my face. A single bruise and questions definitely would be asked, and I never lie. Well I haven't lied recently, not since the beatings started. I haven't even seen my friends recently, I mean isn't that why we moved interstate? So I could be possessed fully and there could be no chance of straying?

_pause_

Don't say it. I hate it when you say it, I feel like your whore. So just lay down, sleep it off, everything will be fine in the morning.

_pause_

Peace, at last. Everything goes silent as the sheets turn red. I don't bother moving, I'll just sleep it off. Everything will be better in the morning.


End file.
